An Empress Unforgotten
by BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: Saki Konishi died and wound up in the Netherworld of Disgaea Four . She resolves to return to life and is even willing to take on the President to do so . Little does she know that another had also fallen here, but his soul is in fragments . Currently in progress .
1. Character Sheet

**Hello everyone. BlackTyrantValvatorez here. Well, I took a look at another story called 'Adios, Netherworld!' by SaberTheFallenAngel and decided that I should do my own Disgaea and Persona Series crossover. This one will be different as it is Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten and Persona 4 that are being mixed. The premise is that after Saki was murdered, she fell into Disgaea 4's Netherworld and found herself in the Rotten Field by a Ninja. She soon gets caught up in the plot during her journey to get back to her world and due to an event called The Shattering, the Male Protagonist of Persona 3 had his soul shattered into seven fragments, one of which is maintaining the Great Seal while the others fell into the Netherworld. A major sub-plot of Saki's subsequent endeavor to return to life is going to be reuniting the fragments of the Male Protagonist's soul. Please note that this Character Sheet only has people who have appeared in in the story so far.  
**

* * *

**Characters**

**Saki Konishi**

Weapon Types: Sword, Spear, Bow, Staff

Skills:

All Sword skills up to Soaring Nonuple and can learn both Legendary Skills from Old Weapon Master

All Spear and Bow skills

All fire, wind, and ice spells up to Giga Tier

All star spells

Giga and Omega heal

_Blade Dance_ (Saki pulls out a pair of wakizashi short-swords and proceeds to slice up her target) Description: _Don't be the unlucky sap who gets hit by this attack._ Range: 1 (fifteen-hit attack, can hit anyone two squares away from Saki)

_Saber Storm_ (Saki pulls out two katanas before using them to unleash a set of powerful slashes on them) Description: _It's a bad idea to piss off someone who is good with blades._ Range: 1 (four-hit attack, each hit has 10% chance to reduce target health by 25% of their max HP)

_Toxic Blast_ (Saki pulls out a bow and a nasty-smelling bottle before she dips an arrow inside the bottle and pulling it out after covering the arrowhead with the bottle contents before she shoots her target with the arrow) Description: _You better hope you have life insurance._ Range: 1 (can hit anywhere up to four spaces away from Saki, can inflict a nasty poison that saps 10% of both HP and SP)

Description: The heroine of the story and the first person to discover one of the fragments of Minato/Makoto's soul. Slightly pessimistic, but has a good heart. Wants to return to life in case there are more Shadow victims like her stuck in Inaba's TV world. Harbored a love/hate feeling of Yosuke Hanamura before her death.

Evility: Empress Orders (increases the critical hit damage of adjacent allies)

**Minato Arisato/Makoto Yuuki**

Weapon Types: ALL (Initially specializes in swords due to his soul being fragmented, but as more soul fragments are reunited, he regains the ability to use the skills of other weapons)

Skills:

All fist skills from both Absence of Justice and A Promise Unforgotten (Optimism Fragment required)

All sword skills from both Absence of Justice and A Promise Unforgotten (Initial)

All spear skills from both Absence of Justice and A Promise Unforgotten (Bodyguard Fragment required)

All bow skills from both Absence of Justice and A Promise Unforgotten (Long-range Fragment required)

All gun skills from both Absence of Justice and A Promise Unforgotten (Long-range and Pessimism Fragments required)

All axe skills from both Absence of Justice and A Promise Unforgotten (Bodyguard, Optimism, and Pessimism Fragments required)

All Omega level spells (Therapist Fragment required)

_Kozuka_ (Minato/Makoto pulls out three kozuka knives before throwing them at his target) Description: _You. Are. Completely. Screwed._ Range: 1 (can hit anywhere in a three square line, ignores defense and damage reduction evilities)

_Heat Riser_ (Minato/Makoto summons his Persona card and slashes it with a kozuka, calling up Trumpeter who then buffs him with an ability) Description: _Prepare for some nasty business with this._ Range: self (raises Attack, Defense, Intelligence, Resistance, Accuracy, and Speed, lasts three turns)

_Armageddon_ (Minato/Makoto calls both Lucifer and Satan to unleash numerous Megidolaons on the targeted area) Description: _Death is not a hunter unbeknownst to its prey._ Range: 9 (nine-square target area, can hit anywhere up to six spaces away, fifty-hit attack, star damage, all soul fragments required)

Description: When he created the Great Seal, something went wrong with Minato/Makoto: His soul fragmented! The True self fragment went to maintain the Great Seal while the others fell into the Netherworld. When Saki finds the Warrior Fragment, it awakens and tries to attack, only to be swiftly subdued by Valvatorez. Determined to reunite with the other Fragments, the Warrior Fragment (in Minato/Makoto's body) joins forces with Saki. He wants to return to life to live what should not have been taken from him.

Evility: Wild Card (randomly increases resistance of an element by 5% each turn up to a 99% resistance rating)

**Kazakuro Nakazashi (Ninja Warlord)**

Weapon Types: Fist, Sword, Axe, Staff

Skills:

All fist and sword skills from A Promise Unforgotten

All Axe skills from both Absence of Justice and A Promise Unforgotten

All status ailment spells

_Colossal Fissure_ (Kazakuro leaps into the air before pulling out a massive hammer and smashing it into the ground, creating a fissure that swallows his target before a lava geyser spits it back out in to the air and on the ground when the fissure closes up) Description: _This is more than just a display of power!_ Range: 1 (requires the square behind Kazakuro to be empty, lowers defense)

_Wakizashi_ (Kazakuro pulls out a wakizashi short-sword before he makes a diagonal slash at his enemy) Description: _You are in for a lot of hurt and pain!_ Range: 1 (25% chance of reducing target's health to 25% of max HP if it doesn't land a critical hit, 10% chance to deal instant death if it does land a critical)

_Shade of the Night_ (Kazakuro unleashes a black haze from his eyes that blinds the enemy before he unleashes several nasty attacks on his target) Description: _You think you can win against me? You'll see why I am known as the Nightmare of Tartarus!_ Range: 1 (can inflict Paralysis, star damage, high critical hit rate)

Description: A Ninja who works for the Corrupterment, Kazakuro Nakazashi is aware of the poor state of the Netherworld. He joins forces with Valvatorez when he invades the Information Bureau to take it out of Corrupterment control. He is referred to by most demons as the 'Nightmare of Tartarus' due to his frightening power.

Evility: Black Haze (normal attacks will not hit him 90% of the time)


	2. Chapter 1: Unexpected Events

Back on an obscure planet called Earth, a young woman named Saki Konishi was found dead, her corpse seen hanging from a telephone pole. The cause of death was unknown, and even the police were baffled to the point that they couldn't decide if it was an accident or a homicide.

In a Netherworld region that has been polluted by toxic waste dumped by humans from a nearby world, she woke up, noticing the bizarre landscape. Her memory was a complete haze as Saki thought to herself, "What was all that before I ended up here?"

Suddenly a Ninja appeared before her for only a split second before she felt a weird sensation. Saki couldn't move from where she was standing. This was rather shocking, but she looked around and the only thing suspicious was that a kunai had struck her shadow. The Ninja reappeared in front of her, this time he was standing still. He held an axe in his hand and had a sword sheathed on his left side.

Ninja: "Do not be alarmed. I am not here to harm you. Tell me your name and I will share mine."

Saki: "My name's Saki Konishi. I'm a former resident of a rural town called Inaba."

Ninja: "From Inaba? It seems that you are not from the pathetic human world that has been dumping their trash into our world: The Netherworld. I am Kazakuro Nakazashi. I am a ninja who lives in this netherworld. I'm sorry that you ended up here, but you will need to come with me to the Netherworld's Information Bureau. The government of the Netherworld, the Corrupterment, have hired my services."

Kazakuro removed the kunai from Saki's shadow and then took off. Saki followed him through a small obstacle course before a zombie blocked her way. Noticing a bow nearby, she went for it as the zombie gave chase. Saki grabbed the bow and then pulled its string and an energy arrow fired from it and went straight through the zombie's head, killing it in one blow. After getting through that, it was relatively smooth getting through another part of Rotten Field before she found herself in a desert-like area.

Kazakuro: "We have arrived in the general area that the Information Bureau is located."

Saki then saw what appeared to be a large tower in front of her. It had a massive skull adorning the highest point of the place.

Saki: "What is that place?"

Kazakuro: "The Information Bureau's main base of operations. I have the necessary clearance to enter, and due to my influence, no one here should be able to bother you, Ms. Saki."

Less than two minutes later, Saki found herself waiting at a section of the Bureau that was out of the way yet along the central pillar necessary to reach the top of the dang place. Corrupterment personnel did pass by, but they mostly ignored her. A few minutes later, the sounds of a battle could be heard from Saki's position. This meant only one thing: The Bureau was being invaded.

Saki saw what appeared to be the body of a blue-haired boy nearby and rushed towards it. When she was only a few feet away from it though, he awoke. He tried to attack, but a vampire moved in suddenly and defeated the blue-haired figure with a single strike.

Vampire: "I don't know who this guy is, but he is definitely not harming anyone on my watch! Who are you, female human, for I am Valvatorez, the one who shall bring this Netherworld to its knees."

Saki: "My name is Saki Konishi. It's nice to meet you, Valvatorez."

Valvatorez: "Indeed. I am leading a rebellion right now in order to teach the Corrupterment a lesson."

?: "Interesting."

Saki saw that the boy was now back up.

Saki: "Who are you?"

?: "I used to have a full name, but now I am simply known as 'Leader' for I have forgotten my original name."

Valvatorez: "Okay, you're in. Same with you, Saki."

Kazakuro suddenly leaped in front of the former tyrant and said, "Lord Valvatorez, your services are mine as well. Wherever Saki goes, I will go as well. Obvious exceptions include the bathroom, personal quarters, and of course gender-divided areas."

And so began Saki Konishi's journey to return to life.

* * *

**A/N: Read and review.**


End file.
